COULD'VE BEEN HARRY POTTER VERSION
by Aphrodite-Venus-u.k
Summary: ON A MUGGLE STUDIES FIELD TRIP, MARCUS FLINT AND KATIE BELL DISCOVER THEIR FEELINGS FOR EACH OTHER. KATIE INTRODUCES MARCUS TO THE MUGGLE WORLD, INCLUDING MCDONALDS.


Could've Been

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. The song Could've Been was written by the Veronicas. It is supposed to be on their next album. I do not own the song.

Author's Note: This is about my favorite Harry Potter couple: Marcus Flint and Katie Bell. I decided to write this one, because I've never written a story about how they got together.

Time: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets

Genre: Drama and Romance

Rating: PG

Date completed: March 17, 2010

Third year Katie Bell rolled her eyes at the stupidness of her fellow classmates. Most of these students were older than her, but acted like two year olds. She had been placed in a sixth year Muggle Studies class, because she was a half-blood. The only reason she was in this class was, because she had missed too much school. It was either take Muggle Studies or repeat her second year. Most of her classmates were here, because they wanted an easy class to take.

She looked down at her old Muggle clothes: blue jeans and a red sweater. She did have to admit that she looked better than some of her classmates. These pureblood wizards didn't know how to dress like a Muggle.

She watched as her desk mate slide into his seat next to her. He was like her, taking this class because he had missed too much school. She studied him. He was wearing a pair of Levi's black jeans and a black button down long shelve shirt. On his feet, he wore a black on black boots. Katie figured that they were dragon hid. His dark hair was getting long and was starting to get a hint of a natural wave.

"You ready for this?" she asked him.

Marcus Flint rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sure."

It was time for the Muggle Studies field trip.

Katie caught Marcus looking at her. The class was gathered in King's Cross. The professor was laying down the rules. The rules that were going to get broke. She blushed and looked away.

"Those of you who have your driver's license may borrow a Ministry car," the professor said. "Now, the point of this outing is for you to experience a day in the Muggle world. Therefore, that means no magic."

There a collective groan from the students.

Katie rolled her eyes. Honestly, these people didn't know anything. They thought that a day without magic was the end of the world. She glanced over to see what Marcus thought. His expression hadn't changed.

"Now, off you go," the professor said. "Enjoy your day. Be back here at six o'clock."

Katie watched as her classmates disappeared. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around to see who it was. She whipped around and found herself staring into Marcus's chocolate eyes. "Do you want to go somewhere?" he inquired. Katie could hear a hint of his soft Italian accent. (Although he was born in Northern Ireland, his family moved to Italy when he six, then at the age of ten his family moved back to England. Only to move to the United States last summer. His mum and dad were Aurors and had to go wherever there were a lot of Dark things going on.)

"Sure," Katie said. "Are we going to walk?"

Marcus laughed. "Believe it or not, I have something called a drivers license."

Katie gave him a look that said, "Really, boy."

"My dad made me get it," he sheepishly said. "He was afraid that my sister and I would be attacked when he and Mum weren't home."

"But aren't you seventeen?"

"Not until the middle of July."

"Hup." That explained why he hadn't complained about the no magic rule. He couldn't use it anyway.

They walked outside and Marcus took the keys to a small car from a Ministry personal.

He turned to Katie. "Are you ready?"

Katie climbed into the passenger's seat. "Don't wreck me, alright?"

"Would I ever do that?"

"Yes."

Katie watched him drive. He hadn't wrecked her yet, but he did seem to have problems with the speed limit. She was afraid of that chance that he was going to wreck her or get a speeding ticket. She doubted that he had Muggle money to pay for any of this anyway.

"So, Diagon Alley sound good?" he asked.

"Um, isn't this supposed to be a non-magical day in the Muggle world?" she asked him. Unlike him, she never took her eyes off of the road.

"She never said anything about Diagon Alley. Besides that who cares?"

Katie remained quiet for a couple of minutes. Personally she thought that this whole field trip was kind of stupid. On the plus side, it was getting them out of classes for a day. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

He took his eyes of the road. "Anyway, I need another pair of gloves."

"For school?"

"Are you crazy? My Quidditch gloves are falling apart."

Katie rolled eyes. Typical, teenage boy; had his portieres straight. "Um, Marcus, do me a favor?"

"Yeah?"

"KEEP YOUR EYES ON THE ROAD!"

"Oh, yeah."

Katie wondered if he felt the same way that she did about him. Before this year, she thought of him as the evil Slytherin Quidditch Capitan. He was the one who wanted to put Gryffindor down. He was the bad boy, the rebel, the player. Now things had changed. He was no longer any of this to her. She was just, well just Marcus.

She looked over at him. It was too bad that they could never be together.

Marcus parked the car in front of a Muggle bookstore. Katie watched as his eyes followed the Muggles. He really did look out of place in the Muggle world. He looked like a lost, little boy.

"Problem?" she asked him.

He opened his door and climbed out. Without a word, he strolled toward the Leaky Cauldron. She blew out air and followed him. By the time she had caught up with him, he was leaning against the bar.

"You could've waited," she huffed at him.

"You didn't have to follow me," he said with a smirk.

"There's not much to choose from," Katie said. "It's either you or the idiots."

"Idiots is putting it pretty light," he said. "You can cuss, you know."

"I don't think there's a cuss word to decide them."

He shrugged his shoulders. "Personally I think they're a bunch of ….."

Katie made a face. "No, I don't think that is good enough."

He turned and headed toward the Diagon Alley entrance. She watched him walk. He had no idea about her feelings about him. He had no idea about how much she loved him.

Did he feel the same way?  
Marcus was aware that Katie was checking him out. Normally he hated it when people stared at him, but this time he didn't mind all that much. He watched her as she looked at him. He smiled as she blushed when he caught her.

He wasn't really ready for another relationship. Right before Christmas, he and his girlfriend of almost three years broke up. They had a nasty row in the common room in front of most of the Slytherin House. Anyway it ended with him getting backhanded and her storming up to her dorm. They hadn't spoken since then. Now she was dating one of his roommates.

He put his hands in his pockets. He _hated _Muggle clothes. He wished that he had his robes or at least something to do with his world. The only items he had that were from the wizard world was his dragon hide boots (only because he didn't have any that weren't) and his wand (which he wasn't going to leave at Hogwarts). Now, he did have about fifty Galleons and the keys to his dad's vault. On the down side, no Muggle money (which wasn't that bad). Besides, he didn't even know the Muggle money system anyway.

Marcus went into the Quidditch supply shop and brought the most expensive gloves he could find. He wasn't his money that he was spending, it was his dad's. No problems there.

All this time, Katie didn't say a word. It was kind of hurting him a little. Usually she didn't shut up when she was around him. People had always said that she was shy and quite. Maybe now it was coming out.

He stood in the square deep in thought for a few moments. He looked to his left and saw Katie looking up at him.

"Salve, angelo," he said.

She smiled. He had a feeling that she knew what he had just said. _  
_ Later that afternoon, they went back to the Muggle world. Katie wanted to introduce Marcus to fast food. He just didn't understand how restaurants could serve food fast.

Katie thought she better ask the question before he made a complete idiot of himself. "Have you ever eaten in a restaurant?"

Marcus looked offended. "Yeah."

"Just checking."

"Do you think I'm stupid?"

"Do you want me to answer that truthfully or not?"

"That depends on your answer."

Katie shook her head and rolled her eyes. Boys were always the same, no matter is they were wizard or Muggle.

"Does that head shake mean I'm not stupid?"

"No, I was mocking you." She stopped outside of a McDonalds. She thought that she'd better keep it simple (Subway would have been too difficult for him. Too many choices.) "For the record, I don't think you're stupid, just unintelligent." Now, that would give him something to ponder on.

Katie led the way into McDonalds. She watched as Marcus stared down the meal. He looked completely lost.

"What do you want?" she asked him.

"What are you getting?" he asked.

"A Big Mac."

"Most girls I know wouldn't touch a hamburger." He looked down at her expression. "What?! You look shocked, why?"

"You know what a Big Mac is?" Katie asked. She was in disbelief that he knew that. Most wizards didn't know about a Big Mac, probably never even heard of one before.

"Yeah."

Katie narrowed her eyes and put an accusing expression on her face. "Have you been here before?"

"In London, yes. In McDonalds, no."

"Then how did you know?"

"I know one thing and you seem shocked, Bell."

"Have you ever heard of a Big Mac?"

"Yeah, that's what we're discussing here."

She walked up to the cashier, ordered two Big Macs (to go), and looked at him. "Aren't you going to pay?" He handed her a roll of Muggle money and gave her the look that proclaimed: I don't know the Muggle money system. She rolled her eyes and counted out the correct amount.

While they were waiting on their food, Katie turned to Marcus again. "Seriously, how did you know about the Big Mac?"

"I just knew."

Before she could question him anymore, their food came and they exited the McDonalds.

Once they were outside Marcus turned to Katie. "Besides, there was a picture next to it."

If Katie hadn't been carrying their food, she would have slapped him.

They walked across an alley to a small park. No one was in the park, so they had their choice of picnic tables. Naturally Marcus chooses one that was the farthest away from the highway.

Katie slammed the food down on the table. "Smart-aleck."

Marcus took some fires and a Big Mac out of the bag. "It's not my fault."

She handed him a shook up Mountain Dew (He did seem to know what that was. Katie had seen him drink before too.) "And I gave you more credit than you deserve."

"At least I paid for your lunch. I could've been mean and not." He took a bite of his sandwich.

"It probably was your Dad's money, anyway."

"And you're not as stupid as you look." He studied his sandwich. "This isn't as good as…"

**Smack. **

The sound of the slap filled the park. Katie couldn't believe that she could hit that hard. She watched Marcus rub his cheek; a red, stinging mark was forming. Good, the slap had been successful.

"That_ hurt_," he said. "Why do girls have to hit so hard."

"Because guys deserve it, just you deserved that one."  
They stared each other down. Katie was trying so hard to not to laugh, but she wasn't going to let him win this one.

"I've been hit harder. My ex made my mouth hurt for a week one time."

"Oh, do you want me to hit you again?"

"No."

Katie watched him rub his cheek once more. She hadn't really meant to hurt him, but she wanted him to get the massage. The more she watched him, the more she wanted to kiss him. His lips looked even softer up close.

"Marcus, can I ask you something?" Katie said softly.

"Hum?"

She looked nervously at the ground. "Really, it's more of a doing something."

"What?" He nibbled on a French fry.

"This." She leaned in and kissed his lips. To her surprise he kissed her back.  
_\_

Katie thought the day ended too quietly. Before they had to go, she and Marcus had been kissing for almost three hours. By the time they had broken apart, both of their lips were chapped and the sun was setting.

"Do you want to do this again?" Katie whispered in his ear. She was so afraid that he would say no.

"Meet me behind the Quidditch pitch tomorrow night."

10


End file.
